leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hellkite Overlod/Rahgol, the Bone Dragon
This is the boards version of this concept. "It all started when we were excavating in the outskirts of the Shuriman Desert, we came across the skeletal hands and bones of a dragon. My crew started hauling it into the transport when, out of nowhere, the ground started to shake! Thankfully, nobody dropped the bones, but, we saw some kind of animate skeletal dragon missing its wings and front claws charging towards us, bellowing "THIEVES!" at the top of its nonexistent lungs! My men threw the bones in the transport and hauled ass! The beast chased us almost to the Piltover city limits, when, thankfully, a well-placed round from Caitlyn knocked the thing on its back, sending it packing! You think that would be the end of our troubles, but it wasn't. It really, REALLY wasn't. Just yesterday, as I assume you know, the creature burst into the museum where we had its lost bones, howling for blood with a trail of scorched corpses in its wake! Also, did I mention that this just so happened to be in the middle of a GODDAMNED JINX ATTACK?! They were mutually razing the place when Jinx blew tho bones up with one of her rockets. The dragon did not take well. With a blood-curdling roar, it charged at Jinx, and chased her. Corki, who was at the museum at the start of the attack, tailed the two in his copter, giving us updates over a radio. The beast chased Jinx all the way to Zaun when some weird green slime guy fought the dragon for a good half hour before it relented, fleeing into the distance. Corki tracked the thing until it went in a cave. Who knows when the thing will come out again, I just hope it kills Jinx before she blows our city to hell again." - Rivera, Piltover archaeologist Rahgol, the Bone Dragon is a Fighter-Tank Fury champion. Rahgol's Passive is Eternal Hatred, Rahgol gains 5 fury on basic attack hit and can have up to 100 fury. He also gains .3 Attack damage and Ability Power for each point of fury he has. Rahgol's Q is Hellfire Blast, after a .5 second delay, Rahgol breathes fire in an 80 degrees cone, dealing 100/130/160/190/220 (+45% AP) magic damage and slowing targets by 35% for 1.5 seconds. Targets are also burnt taking 80/100/120/140/160 (+25% AP) magic damage over 1.5 seconds. 10 second cooldown Rahgol's W is Embrace Wrath, upon activation, Rahgol allows his fury to consume himself for 7 seconds gaining 10/15/20/25/30% (+.2% per point of fury an activation) AS and 5%(+.2% per point of fury on activation) damage resistance. This ability consumes all fury stored upon activation, but the bonuses from Eternal Hatred are maintained for the duration. 14 second cooldown Rahgol's E is Maw of Hell, Rahgol's next basic attack within 6 seconds deals 35/45/55/65/75% bonus physical damage and 40/60/80/100/120 (+50% AP) magical damage and stuns the target for 1 second. 8 second cooldown Rahgol's Ultimate is Restoration, upon activation, Rahgol creates artificial wings and hands out of fire, gaining 15/30/45 AD, 15/30/45 AP, 5% bonus move speed, ignoring unit collision, and gaining 75 bonus range for 15 seconds. At the end of the duration or upon reactivation, Rahgol casts Annihilation. 130/125/110 second cooldown Annihilation, Rahgol turns his artificial wings and hands into a massive fireball, getting 3 seconds to aim it before firing it. The fireball flies forward 2000 units in 1.5 seconds. At the end of its distance, when it hits an enemy champion, or upon mid-flight reactivation, the fireball explodes spectacularly, dealing 300/375/450 (+75% AP) magic damage to all enemies within 500 units of the detonation spot and knocking them 650 units away from the center of the explosion. An enemy hit directly by the fireball takes 100/125/150% damage and is stunned for 2 seconds. If activated manually, Restoration;s buff ends when the fireball is done. Base HP: 540 (+70) HP regen: 7 (+.65) Range: 125 (Melee) AD: 60 (+3) AS: .645 (+3%) Armor: 25 (+2.5) Magic Resist: 30 (+2) Move Speed: 330 Category:Custom champions